Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to exercise and fitness equipment and, more particularly, to fitness training bags.
Background of Related Art
Fitness training bags are known in the art for use during the course of a workout or training session. In particular, fitness training bags are lifted, carried, manipulated, thrown, and/or dropped in various ways for exercise and fitness purposes. Currently, fitness training bags take the form of a sewn sack filled with sand. Typically, the empty sacks are sold to the consumer, who then fills the sack with sand to a desired weight.
Sand-filled sacks are disadvantageous for numerous reasons. For example, due the fine particulate nature of sand, sand has a tendency to leak out of the sack after repeated use and normal wear and tear on the sack, especially during outdoor use when subject to adverse weather conditions and UV light. As can be appreciated, the leaking sand leaves behind a mess and alters the weight of the sack.
Another disadvantage of sand-filled sacks is that sand is water-absorbent, which can significantly increase the weight of the sack should water or moisture penetrate the sack. As such, sand-filled sacks are limited to indoor use or must be carefully monitored to avoid contact with water and moisture when used outdoors. In an attempt to inhibit water and moisture penetration, some sacks are formed from more solid materials. However, should water and/or moisture penetrate the more solid material and be absorbed by the sand, the solid material acts to trap that water and/or moisture within the sack. Thus, drying the sand within the sack becomes exceedingly difficult and may result in mold and mildew buildup within the sack.
Further still, sand-filled sacks are relatively stiff and lack shock-absorbing properties. As such, lifting, carrying, manipulating, throwing, and/or dropping the sack may be awkward and/or uncomfortable for the user.
Accordingly, there is a continuing for a weather-proof, durable, versatile, shock-absorbing, and comfortable fitness training bag to facilitate a user's workout or training session. Environmental friendliness, both in manufacture and use, is also desired.